


Where the Well Never Runs Dry

by WardenCommanderCousland



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenCommanderCousland/pseuds/WardenCommanderCousland
Summary: Shepard and Garrus take another stab at their "First Date"





	Where the Well Never Runs Dry

Shepard adjusted the skirt on her dress. She hated how tight it was, but she wasn’t wearing it for herself. She’d been here for over a half hour. How much longer was she going to have to wait?

Garrus walked in, catching Shepard’s eye. Every time she saw him in civilian clothes it played with her senses. She wished briefly that he wouldn’t wear his armor as often on board the Normandy, but she appreciated that he was always ready to leave at a moment’s notice, often mocking her for how long it took to strap on her own armor.

“So, a turian on shore leave?” Shepard asked coyly. “You come here often?”

Garrus’s mandible twitched. “Are we doing this again?”

“Just play along,” Shepard whispered, taking a sip from her drink. It was nothing short of a miracle that any bar on the Citadel could still stock an American bourbon. She hadn’t tasted anything close to it since before Eden Prime and she was going to relish it – and not think about how many credits it was costing her per glass.

Garrus signaled for his own drink, a turian whiskey drawn straight from the top shelf. “Yes, I come here often. Good place to blow off steam, enjoy the view. And I’ll never say no to sharing a drink with a beautiful woman.”

Shepard laughed. So far, this was going better than their first attempt at playing “First Date.”  She fell into her well-practiced script. “That supposed to melt a girl’s heart?”

Garrus leaned into her, whispering close to her ear. “No, but this voice is. I’m Garrus Vakarian, Codename: Archangel. All-around turian bad boy and dispenser of justice in an unjust galaxy. And you are?”

“Commander Jane Shepard, Alliance Navy.” she said, brushing her red bangs out of her eyes. She’d cut it short during her court martial and knew how much Garrus loved playing with it at its new length.  “I’m the commanding officer on the SSV Normandy.”

“Shepard, huh?” Garrus took another sip of his drink. “I think I’ve heard of you and your little toy ship. Heard you went after the Reapers, shot them out of the sky all by yourself.”

“One time I had a little help from a thresher maw,” Shepard admitted. “But the last ones were all me, baby.”

Shepard had requested a specific tango from the deejay, one she remembered her parents dancing to on Mindoir, and recognized the first few piano notes as they echoed through the bar. She set down her drink. “I hear you know how to steal a girl’s heart,” she said, offering her hand and tilting her head towards the dance floor.

“I thought you hated dancing,” Garrus purred, leading her onto the floor. “The Shepard I know fought me tooth and nail the last time I tried to get her out on the floor.”

They fell into the familiar steps. Shepard began leading Garrus, coaxing him into turns and leaning into a spin. “Someone’s been practicing,” he said appreciatively. He twisted his arm, twirling Shepard in a tight circle.

They spun through the floor and Shepard’s eye began to focus on the faces around her. She hadn’t told anyone she was coming here, but somehow the word had gotten out.

“I couldn’t help it,” Garrus said as Shepard turned back to him, pointing out Normandy crew members scattered throughout the bar. “I told them I was going to see you and everyone had to come.”

The lights in the bar twinkled behind them as the tango shifted into an acoustic guitar ballad, but Shepard didn’t break free from the dance. Her drink was waiting at the bar, ice slowly melting, but she didn’t want to end this moment. She finally had time to enjoy a date with her boyfriend, without the ever-present threat of the Reapers.  

The blurred faces began to focus around her and she began to pick them out. Kaidan and Liara smiled appreciatively from their booth near the bar, and Tali raised a glass of triple-filtered vodka as they passed her. The next faces Shepard saw took her by surprise: Mordin, Thane, and Ashley. She turned to Garrus, the question dying on her lips as he cut her off with a kiss.

She had promised to meet him here, after all.


End file.
